TB Season 9 Episode 6---Hell on Earth
by angie9281
Summary: When a being with dark power manages to bring back foes from their past, its a daunting task for the viking and the faerie to not only destroy them again but to survive the night against incredible odds. for them, this battle seems to truly be hell on earth.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note-After much consideration, I have decided that this is going to be the end of my season 9and I won't be doing any further seasons. I will do one shot stories that continue what I did in this season but no more episodes. I will also be taking another stab at redoing season 7 having reached it again, I got new ideas how to fix the crap we wound up on the TV show. I won't be posting like I used to do as I have a new full time job but I will try to get something up now and again so please read and review and thanks so much!_

 **PART ONE**

 **Prologue**

She was out on the front porch, writing in her journal, w book she had made a point to write in every night for years, detailing the interesting and the mundane parts of her life over the years. It was nearly full now, as some entries were merely a few words while others were several pages worth. But with her neat, small handwriting capabilities, she had certainly filled the pages as well as the margins with her life story. And as she flipped to the last page, she sighed as she finished her entry for the day. Today had been one of those rare days she felt like a average, ordinary housewife. Well, save for the fact she could work at super speed and could magic things away with a wave of her hand. But today, she worked around the house the mortal way, manual labor. And she had even broken a slight sweat by doing so. Normal was such a relative term, as it not? After all the things she had endured over the years, she was only too glad to have taken her spot in the supernatural world after trying to ignore it, to erase it from her being. After everything that had happened over these past years, all the bloodshed, the tears, the love and happiness that balanced out the bad stuff, she sighed. To her, this was her normal, going from baking a pie for her brother to helping fight off another supernatural force that wanted to mess with their lives. Par for the course. Thinking back on all they had faced from witches to maenads to a deadly vamp virus, Sookie was somewhat shocked that the death count of her loved ones wasn't higher. And though she would always mourn those they lost, she knew she had to live in the here and now. And the here and now, chaotic as it could be, was good. More than good, actually.

 **Chapter 1**

He had nothing left to lose. This magic, provided it worked to plan, would be the most powerful spell he had cast and with any luck, it would take out those he hated. This was the ultimate magic, to bring back not just one of their foes but all of them combined. A army of villains to take out not only that waitress and her loved ones, but to create chaos unlike anything ever seen. Demetri had meticulously been on the scene for every death that he wanted to reverse and it hadn't been easy. But his magical abilities, well, they were beyond reproach, he thought to himself without a shred of modesty. This was a long time in the making and though it was take the ultimate sacrifice, he hoped he wouldn't miss his power too much. Besides, at least it would be quite the show to watch, to see modern civilization as it was known be destroyed by such dastardly beings, such powerful beings that would run amok, killing everything and everyone they could. The world had been hard on him, with the constant belittling of his looks, talent and overall personality. So it was time to unleash his long pent up anger at the world and he would do it using those long dead as his puppets, doing his research to make sure that those he restored to the world of the living would obey him. The last thing he needed was his subjects turning on him. No, he had done his homework and had been practicing his craft diligently, not making one mistake. Granted, what he was shooing to accomplish was the most challenging and supposedly impossible. But he never liked that word….impossible…..anything was possible. If only that wiccan who worked at that Moon Goddess Emporium had had a inking of what eh had planned when he had purchased some books and other items there. Most of his materials he had gotten in New Orleans but unfortunately this Holly that ran the emporium, she had exceedingly rare and hard to find crystals he needed and for some reason, she was one of the only supernatural shops he could get what he needed. When this blonde Holly realized that she had been instrumental in Demetri ding what he planned on…that would be a nice little touch as Demetri was well aware of her connections to those vamps and other freaks who had constantly thwarted the dark forces that had come so close to succeeding in winning. This time, there would be no failure. Not in his side, anyway. Sitting alone in his house that was on the outskirts of Bon Temps, he began channeling the energies around him, candles in the room lighting on their own accord. Around the room rested urns with the remains of those he planned to bring back. It was to be a motley crew, that was for certain and with such a diverse bunch, Demetri felt confident that not only would he have dominion over this galley of deviants but they would crush those that Demetri had long rooted against. Especially the waitress….she had escaped death too many times and it was long over due that she got what was coming to her. Selling his soul to the devil was perhaps the smartest thing he had done in his life for if he hadn't, he never would have been able to have the power he had now, never would have been able to sneak under their noses after they kept taking down the enemies he was about to revive. Demetri knew that if his plan failed, should Sookie and her friends manage to be victorious, then he would lose his life and spent an eternity of torment in hell. Worth the risk, he had been confident in his skills even before selling his soul and with the extra boot given to him by the devil, it was only a matter of time before the girl and all her freaky friends were reduced to bloody remains. If that. And summoning his power, he started chanting a incantation that he had long memorized, his voice turning gravelly, possessed by a unearthly force as the urns started vibrating, a eerie wind and chill filling the spacious, furnished basement of his house. Magic in the building would keep those outside blissfully unaware of that which was occurring. Sure, they would find out soon enough, but for now, he wanted to keep this a secret. Then he would unleash hell on earth. Or wind up there himself.

 **Chapter 2**

Work was going well and though she technically need never work again, Sookie was always refusing to be a kept woman and her Viking was smart enough to respect her wishes, though he made sure to remind her after rough nights at work that she didn't have to be dealing with the drunken rabble at Bellefleurs. Or on the rare occasion she pitched in at Fangtasia. Not that she couldn't take care of herself….there had been a couple instances at the vamp bar when some humans got a little too frisky and thuggish she knew her Viking would be only too glad to take the trash out himself, she was wont to either give a good slap across the face. Or a nice kick in the groin. Which, she had noticed with amusement, had the same effect on vamp guys as it did humans. But luckily there hadn't been much in the way of guys trying to assault her. Not after one man tried accosting her in the rear of Bellefleurs. That he had tried to rape her had been the last thing the vagrant had tried to do…she had started to bring out her big guns-her light-when she had been joined by a silently sweeping in Viking, who didn't take kindly to the attempted assault on her. She had begged him not to kill the creep. And he didn't, though he had left the man bloodied and slightly drained. Plus a little clamoring to make him never again try anything like this to anyone again. A small sacrifice, Sookie knew how much he had wanted to finish the man off altogether. But for her, he spared the man. But she knew that if something like this happened again, he would likely not be so forgiving, even for her sake. That was the darker side to him she knew he had, that vengeful side. It was a side that had saved them several times over though and with her own abilities, she hoped that no other vagrant or slime ball who tried something with her or even their other lives ones would endure their wrath again.

Back in her here and now, she was slinging suds and serving the crowd the usual orders. Burgers and fries with the occasional salad for the girls who fretted putting on weight. Lucky for Sookie, with her supernatural metabolism, that was not a concern to her any longer. She would remain as she was. No larger no smaller. And as she was lost in her thoughts, recollections of the past, she nearly bumped into Lafayette who was starting to clear down the kitchen for the night as last call for drinks had just been announced. "What you all looking so distant for, Sook?" he asked, sounding concerned. He knew better than anyone the crap she had dealt with. Not that he himself hadn't suffered as well. Between the two of them, the pain that they had endured was unimaginable and the fact they had lived to tell the tale was nothing short of miraculous.

"Oh…..I was thinking about….everything…what brought me to this point in my life, the people I have met and lost over the years…..the fact I feel lucky to be here today with you, and working here and….." she paused. "I don't like feeling like I am living in the past but sometimes, I just…I can't help but think about it. The people I miss. Even Bill….I do miss him and am glad in the end, he revealed that here was a good man there. But he had his demons and did terrible things. But with my abilities, I know he is at peace with the family he was so cruelly taken from against his will. He found forgiveness in me and perhaps others here who knew him….I just….I think about the dead and how much they meant to me and to all of us. But then I look at the bar here, seeing Terry and Arlene….you….Jessica and Holly. We survived. Why couldn't the others we lost have had such luck?"

Lafayette frowned and led her around to the back, outside part of the bar and grill. "I ask myself that a lot too…..after what happened to Jesus, I never thought I would be happy again and to be honest, there was a period of time I wanted to end it all." she looked shocked by the admission. "But then I had to suck it up and come to the aid of my friends who needed a hand. And then I met James and…..well, fate is a beeyotch sometimes, ain't it?" he wiped his face with a hand and looked up. "With my own powers I can commune with Jesus if I so chose….every now and then I do. Because he was the one that opened my eyes to what I could do, what I was. And when he put his power into me…..admittedly not in the way I would have gone about it….I felt more empowered. Less afraid. And seeing how you have thrived over the years? I never thought I would like that Viking of yours but he has proved his worth, he may be a bad ass but he is a bad ass I am glad is on our side. And he has been good for you."

"Took me so long to admit he was perfect for me….we compliment each other insanely well…don't let Pam know I said that, she may beg to differ….. " the two shared a laugh and Lafayette sighed.

"I admit, I love my extended vampire, faerie, whatever family." he said with a mischievous smirk. "But looking at the time, I think its more than past your time to head home….."

"I want to have a party…..to show my thanks, gratitude and appreciation for everyone…." she blurted out. "I know it's last minute but do you think she would be willing to close tomorrow night? I could pay her well-"

"What's this I hear about a party?" The flaming red hair of Arlene had made its appearance and she made her way to the table here the two were seated. "Lord knows I could use a party, business has been crazy good lately….been making money hand over fist though….I think a party would be great to you know, take some of the pressure off. Terry has been a blessing helping out but….." she paused amidst her rambling. "Tomorrow night, if that's what you want, you got it. I can never repay you guys for helping out here and with all the past adventures we have had." Arlene was genuinely appreciative of her friends. "Ill put a posting up on Facebook tomorrow and put signs on the door saying we are closed tomorrow for a private event. But it won't be easy to get a ton of food together in a short time."

"We can just order food out. And I am wiling to pay you to compensate for being closed." Sookie was about to get up to get her purse, to he checkbook but Arlene gently took her by the arm and guided her back to the table.

"Its my treat. And I think a good idea." she started to head back into the bar. "We got Jess here tonight and we can close up….you pulled extra hours today, get your butt back home and get some rest and this time tomorrow night, we are going to have having the time of our lives."

Grateful and happy, Sookie bade Lafayette and Arlene a good night and climbed into her navy blue sports car she had recently been given for her birthday. By who else? She knew he spoiled her but refused to let it go to her head. And though she had the juice to merely use her magic to flash herself wherever she desired, driving helped clear her head, kept her grounded. And as she pulled away, form a thick fog and through the thicker trees, a figure, followed by several others in hooded cloaks, emerged. "So….a party tomorrow night….well, I had hoped to get a move on tonight but I think being party crashers just may be a good time, what do you all think?" Demetri looked behind him where the others stood and they nodded, chuckling evilly. "Then its set. Tomorrow night will be, with any luck, the last that that waitress and her friends see. And after they are gone, the world can and will be our oyster. Because who else could face down the likes of us?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO**

 **Chapter 3**

She pulled in to a dark house and had a feeling where she would find him. Nearby, a stone path led to a small, fortress like cabin stood and though to some it seemed strange to have two houses on one property and that the owners were married, it stood to reason that everyone needed a sanctuary and though he did like the yellow farm house-he had, after all, repaired and renovated it for her years ago-he needed his own space too, rather that make changes to an interior that was her grandmothers and he certainly wouldn't; ever ask her to change that for him. And so the cabin, which had a basement level as well, served as a home away from home. Through a thicket of trees and down a sloping path, rested the more hidden, secreted away second home on the property. A sanctuary of sorts, actually. Reaching the knob less, handle less door, she instead used her thumbprint as well as giving a blood sample-I idea her Viking had picked up from the now defunct Authority, she heard the surprisingly heavy door click and she let herself in. security at both homes were only the best. As if she doubted he would provide her, them with anything less than the best. She entered the black and white living room, the scent of the expensive leather furniture heavy in the air and it was certainly not unpleasant but it was very much a cabiny feeling, rustic and yet, there was the splash of modern tech here and there, a flat screen on the wall with a sound system. Not that those were used often. In either house. She took her shoes off in the small foyer, passing the living room area, taking note of the windows being closed with the heavy duty shutters that came down with the push of a button. The small kitchen was there mostly for her own purposes, they rarely had guests over here in this house, mostly it was the farmhouse used to host parties. And she wondered how he would react to learning of a impromptu party coming up the next night. She knew that though he did come to some here and then and that he did find himself enjoying time with the family and friends they had, in the end, he would prefer it being just them. Still, he had come a long way and she supposed…no, she knew, that she had as well.

Finally, she found tell tale signs he was here. To say nothing of the bond, she sighed as she picked up a blood splattered tank top from the polished hardwood floor and moved it to a hamper a mere few feet away. It amazed her how vampire guys could be so similar to the human ones. And yet, she couldn't help but smirk. As boastful as he could be, as cocky, that he clearly struggled with the most mundane of tasks it seemed. She retrieved the shirt upon having a second thought and followed the trail to the office, where he could work on the bar receipts at home if he so chose and tonight happened to be one of those nights. So engrossed in the work at hand he was, that she laughed as he jumped in his seat when she threw his soiled shirt at him, landing unceremoniously on his blonde hair. Turning around in the plush leather office chair, he took his gaze from his laptop and faced the crooked grin of that spunky waitress leaning against the doorway

He went to toss the shirt aside again but upon second thought, smirked back at her and she head the lid of the hamper close as he returned at vamp speed to the room. "Was that your subtle hint that I may be a bit of a-"

"Slob?" she shrugged. "I think your days of being domesticated have made you get a little….lazy. Typical guy, once he gets married, lets the woman take care of him and lets his own responsibilities slip." she teased. "You have become such a slacker." she knew where the goading and teasing was going to get her, she knew what buttons to push to get what she needed. Wanted. It was a long nigh at the bar and though she never really had to ask for what she wanted with him, it was more fun to play the game. And after a very relaxing trip to the underground bedroom, and after a equally as invigorating shower, she sat on the couch with him in the living room, flipping the TV onto one of her favorite reality shows. Eric, of course, looked bored.

"Why watch something I can't enjoy….we could go back to what we were doing before…" he suggested, looking very much like that same, overconfident Viking she had met what seemed like forever ago. Rolling her eyes, she muted the TV and told him about the party tomorrow night. "It would be nice to see everyone…." he paused, seeing the look on her face, that expectant look. "Surely I wouldn't want to disappoint. But I do need to tend to a couple things at the bar first and then I will be along…does that suit you?"

She replied with a kiss on the lips and beamed, hitting the unmute on the remote, to his bewilderment.

"I just don't see how that man is supposed to just pick one woman. None of them are appealing and look to be built entirely of silicone and doctors hands…..back in my day, women were all natural and didn't have the fat sucked out and all that crap…." they shared some laughs as she admitted she watched the show to laugh at the vapid women vying for the attention of the Bachelor and finally, after flipping through some other stations, they settled on a drama series they came across on the History channel, the title more than enough to pique the interest of her guy. " _Vikings,_ huh….well, perhaps we can enjoy counting the historical inaccuracies….." he smirked at her as they settled in to watch the scripted drama, unaware that soon, the real dram was going to come at them full force.

 **Chapter 4**

Demetri was standing in the furnished basement of his house, going over the plans for the next evening., enough had been heard that he had a reasonably decent time frame to work with. When darkness fell, the party would soon follow, he figures as some of the guests had issues with the sunlight. For now, he was going about the plans with his resurrected companions, people that no one would ever expect to see brought back to the world of the living. Selling his soul was a small price to pay to get what he wanted, to rid this town of that waitress and whoever else she was connected to. A purse, that was what was needed. And then from there, the world was at his feet. Or at least, it would be, with the help of those working for him. At first, he hadn't really cared about dominating the world. But things had changed, he felt different and though he knew that the devil had partly taken him over, to ensure he would be able to being this gallery of rogues back to life, what Demetri was unaware of was that the longer time went on, the less he would remain himself. Soon, he would be the host of a being that was supposed to be locked away. The price to pay for dealing with the devil and yet, the devil would help Demetri eliminate those Demetri detested. He detested them because they always managed to defeat the villains and it was high time that darkness won. And now, with the influence of the devil growing within him, so to was the hate he felt for the waitress and all these idiots who loved and cared about her. All of them would go down and with any luck, she would live long enough to see them all go before her.

"So we are meeting here this evening to go over the plans…granted we don't have a definite time but at least we are prepared with the location and that we know it will be at night, with all the people in their little circle that need to be in the dark. I want this to go smoothly, to start as kind of a slow burn. And when they realize who the costumed guests are…." Demetri laughed coldly. "What a wicked sock it will be."

"Almost as shocking as bring brought back with fangs." a voice said from a nearby couch. There, Rene Lenier sat perched, looking cool and collected, though paler than he had been the first go round in his existence. "I would love another shot at that freak….kinda conflicted though, being brought back as a fanger." there was slight annoyance in his voice but he shrugged. "I guess if I can help take her out though, it would all be worth it."

Demetri was pleased. He had worried that the vamp hating former road crew worker would instead rather commit suicide than return to the living as a vamp but with some magical assistance, he had placated him "Good, and remember it isn't like you are the only human turned vamp amongst us…." he gestured to the blonde and the dark-haired man seated opposite Rene. "The Newlins have also joined us and unfortunately, they started bickering the moment I resurrected them and turned Sarah with not a bite but the power within me granted by the devil. Such a time saver, really….."

The Newlins, when alive, had come to detest each other and now, thanks to intervention, were now both fanged and very much on the same page. Not in love but not at one another's throat either. Demetri couldn't afford any dissention within his ranks and felt confident his power had made them able to work well together. He needed them to, if his plans were to go as he hoped them to. "Its good to be back….after finally being put out of my misery as a vampire watering hole….." Sarah licked her fangs. "I don't get why I hated vamps so much, I love the way I feel, the power….."

"We will do what you need us to." Steve chimed in. "I'll die again if that is what it takes to rid the world of Sookie and her friends."

Demetri laughed inwardly. He knew that Steve had been a cowardly human and vampire before. Again, magical tweaks needed to be made to make him at least an average fighter in this upcoming assault. And so he altered the personality of the once wimpy, meek Steve Newlin. Sarah too, making her embrace her new nature. Same with Rene. But the bottom line was that they were all, more or less the same as they had been when they had walked the earth before their respective demises. Sitting ever so regal in a chair in the rear of the dimly lit room, a thin, tall figure stood, looking around at the assorted beings before her. And there was a smugness about her as the powerful maenad spoke. "We are all back here today walking the earth thanks to the gift blessed upon us not solely by this man here, but the being he sold his very soul to. We should all work together and avenge our first deaths. Imagine the world this place could be with us running the show…..I brought this town to such a devolved state….it was so beautiful…." Maryann sighed dreamily, her face hardening. "But then it was all ruined, all my efforts and I thought I was at peace, that I could rest easy but in the afterlife, I realized I wanted revenge. To destroy and take whatever I could from that blonde waitress…..with the silly name, I may add."

"To destroy her would be a grave mistake." a slight southern drawl interjected, a drawl that was used but not genuine as when he was angry, his true, foreign accent often presented itself. But the slight stature of the former king of Mississippi was not something to take lightly. His viciousness was legendary, especially the time when he had killed a newscaster on live TV, overthrowing the newscast to deliver a ominous tirade to those watching. And he was Demetri's number one target in spelling to keep under control. He knew that Russell Edgington had gone off on his own and was not one to le led. Anything but. And so it was of the utmost importance that he had, in fact enchanted him as well to keep him loyal, to serve him and yet, maintain that wickedness, that aura of menace that would be so vital in his plans. He could feel the hold he had on them and yet, they were not mindless zombies either. Merely all of them had the same goal, the same plans in mind and answered only to Demetri. "That faerie was the most delectable thing I have ever tasted and I can only hope that her now hybrid blood tastes even better. If it doesn't, then we can have fun tearing her apart. And as for that Viking of hers? I failed to end him several times over before. This time I won't be denied. By her or any of you." and with a deadly glare around the room Demetri took a deep breath, hoping his magic-the devil's assisted magic-was enough to keep this wild card tethered and loyal. And when the former king made a deep deferential bow toward him, Demetri breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well said and I think you for your assistance in this and thanks to my power, you all know about one another's' past adventures against those we want to take on and out tomorrow…to the left of me, you will find the witch Marnie Stonebrook, whose abilities I think will only help give us the edge, given what she accomplished in the past. Necromancy will certainly make a comeback tomorrow night." Demetri looked as gleeful at the prospect as the reborn witch was.

"I was killed far before my time and being given a second chance, those vamps and their friends….they are going to wish they'd never pissed me off." Marnie said as she smoothed down her simple and yet strong looking olive green tress with brown trim upon it. "Those freaks spoiled everything and I hate them for it, I almost had the tall blonde one taken out but that faerie freak….." Marnie was fuming as Maryann came over and took her by the hands.

"Don't you worry, by the time we are finished, we will have risen over their remains and will go forth with the plans we have before we all met such untimely deaths." Maryanne's warm smile was deceptive and for a moment she revealed her claws to the assembled crowd. "What I wouldn't give to sink these into that waitress again, though it would seem I am not the only one who wants to sink something into her." and again, the woman, dressed in a simple blue flowing gown, wearing nothing on her feet, revealed her claws again, the mood of the room growing excited with the prospects of the next night. There were yet more villains gathered in the room and though they didn't have the stature, the presence that some of those who had just spoken did, they were, nevertheless, rogues that Demetri was glad to have working in his employ. Along with the deranged Rene and the vamped up Newlins, Edgington, Maryann and Marnie, there was also a few that their enemy wouldn't expect but would certainly not be pleased to see. Lorena and Debbie Pelt rounded out the group of angry, resurrected villains.

"This promises to be the best party I've ever been to." Lorena said with her thick drawl. "I can only hope we can have enough to go around because I would love nothing more than to have a piece of that waitress…..though anyone she cares about there would be a welcome consolation prize. Regardless, I think tomorrow night will be one to remember."

"Yes…it certainly will and I hope all of you get some measure of vengeance for what they did to you…and it's a pity that their friends will likely be collateral damage but then again, they are friends and family of the waitress so sadly, it would be fair to say, blood will certainly flow and all of them will die regretting their past actions towards you the first go ground." conjuring goblets full of blood for all of his guests, he raised one of his own, the others raising their glasses in unison. "To tomorrow night. When vengeance is yours and ours…"

"To vengeance." the others replied and thanking his pack he had made with the devil, Demetri licked his own, enchanted fangs he had accepted as part of the deal. These weren't like any other vamp teeth, these would provide a instant turning and as he drank, he looked at Sarah Newlin, at Rene, figures that hadn't been vamps before meeting their demises. He hoped his gamble at resurrecting them as they now were was not going to be a mistake. All the while he remained unaware that slowly, he was losing his soul, his self to the devil, who was so sneakily staking his body. That was thing about making a deal with the devil, there would always be unforeseen consequences and soon, Demetri would be rotting away, his soul in hell while the devil, in the body of Demetri, would enjoy wreaking havoc in the mortal realm. He had needed a means to escape the underworld by way of Demetri, he was finally able to make it happen. But he would be sure to let Demetri know the truth before sending him down to the underworld. That would be the appetizer before the bloodbath that was to come. There was, of course only one way to prevent a full possession but the devil doubted very much that the hate filled raging ball of anger that was Demetri would even consider it. All the better for tomorrow night.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**PART THREE**

 **Chapter 5**

She was shocked as she came in midday and saw the party barn that had been recently put up was decked out with a freshly polished dance floor, the do booth ready to crank out some tunes. Tables to the left of the room were clearly designated for refreshments as to the right of the room, several cute tables made from wine barrels and round panes of glass were seated, hand carved stools with backs to them surrounding the tables. Table clothes were stacked in a corner of the room and Arlene and Holly were working on the prep work, along with Lafayette, to the pleasant surprise of Sookie.

"I would have come to help set things up, it was my idea after all…I just came by to get my paycheck…you really should have called me." she said as she looked up at the high ceiling of the barn where strands of twinkling lights were woven amongst the beams. She noted a few of the tiny bulbs were sputtering, failing to remain lit and Arlene had noted this too.

"Crap on a cracker, those were new lights too." Arlene said as she sighed. "Just picked them up the other day."

Having an idea, Sookie winked at her friends and sent a little spark of her light upward, guiding it into the wire of the ill-working light strand and not only was the light returned to the dead bulbs, the but the light within the entire strands turned to a iridescent, the light radiating from it casting a warm feeling over those in the building. "

"You never cease to amaze me….." Arlene said, whilst staring in disbelief at the faerie light now illuminating the bulbs overhead.

Looking slightly embarrassed by the compliment, Sookie put her purse aside and grinned. "I am pitchin in to help y'all. And if you don't like it…" she lit her hands up, the light around them both beautiful and yet, the two before her know just how deadly it could be too. Though they knew she was messing around, they quickly agreed to let her help and in no time flat, the place was more than ready for the guests tonight, though with the last minute notice, Sookie had to admit that the crowd could be rather light. Her brother was planning to bring his daughter Harper along but his wife Bridgette was to be stuck at her job at the nearby department store, though she hoped to make an appearance as the store closed at ten, the drive home being a half hour. Everyone from Bellefleurs, of course would be in attendance and all others Sookie had messaged through Facebook Messenger. Still, it wouldn't be a ton of people here but enough to have a good time.

"This place is amazing…." Sookie said as Arlene came around with glasses of sweet tea from the bar as they took a walk around the inside and outside of the barn. "I think it was a good idea to install this."

"Me too…its been a moneymaker that's for sure." Arlene said beaming. "Terry would have approved…..he liked having barn parties and this…well…." she walked over to the wall beside the double doors that led in and out of the stately and homey cherry wood barn. There, hanging on the wall was a bronze plaque dedicating the barn to the memory of Terry, a photo of him, Arlene and the three kids beaming in front of the bar not long after Arlene had bought the place from Sam, who was now living a happy and fulfilling life running a sports bar in Chicago. Gently, Arlene fingered the bronze plaque and wiped a tear away. "I miss him so much….."

"We all do….he was a great guy…but you know, the ones we lose aren't really lost, they are always….around….watching over us. You've had experiences with seeing his spirit and I've seen my gran on more than one occasion….and my parents." Sookie added as a slightly wounded afterthought, knowing what her parents had thought of her, how they had feared what she was. "Miracles like that, it helps with the pain, makes it a little…less hard to cope with. But Keith, he has been so good to you, for you and the kids….."

Arlene accepted a tissue from Lafayette and nodded her thanks. "Yeah, he was a wonderful man and Keith….he's made me happy. But at the end of the day, I can't kid myself. I don't want to be turned. And he knows that. So day by day I get old and he remains as he is. So inevitably, I am facing another heartbreak, knowing I am going to die before him. Or, heaven forbid something happen and he gets…." Arlene was getting all triturated and Sookie took her hands in hers.

"We have to take life day by day and try not worrying about the future. You two are happy in the here and now and maybe….." she thought. "Maybe if there was a miracle that worked for me, there can be one for you too." Sookie knew hew situation was different than Arlene's as to how she had been able to be with her Viking, that she had been able to become a faerie-vamp….still, after everything Arlene had been through, Sookie vowed to find some way to help Arlene. After Arlene's troubles, she deserved her own happy ever after too after so much bloodshed and heartbreak

Tonight would be good for Arlene, for everyone. Sookie had a feeling it would be a night no one would forget. Ever.

 **Chapter 6**

It was something of a struggle to pick just the right thing to wear, it was neither anything formal nor lazy and so finally, after several hours of trying things on and deliberation, it was a spaghetti strap pink sundress with lilac flowers splattered upon it. Her Birkenstock sandals were flats, she usually despised heels and these were her fave sandals she owned and was pleased to see they went rather well with her dress. As for her hair, she put it into a French braid and the wove it into a bun that rested just at the nape of her neck. Simple gold ball earrings rested in her ear as the rays of sunlight hit the diamond ring on her left hand and she couldn't help but be taken over by a wave of thankfulness and hope. That small ring, it represented so much to her and she would gladly sacrifice everything-her house, her clothes, all material objects just to ensure she never lost this off her hand. It was still a few hours before nightfall but she knew that the party would begin in the afternoon, Arlene had decided, why not, start early, end late. Deciding to take the more supernatural method of transport, Sookie had locked up the house before leaving in a flash of light, reappearing inside the closed restaurant where she knew Arlene was going to be, getting some office work done before the festivities began. The two friends talked about the past, reminiscing, both careful not to let their light coats of make up be smudged. Arlene looked sassy in a strapless, formfitting navy blue dress, matching high heels on her feet, though she showed Sookie she did, in fact, have a pair of flats when her feet inevitably got tired. "The kids are coming along later, Keith said he would bring them on by, bless his heart. He is so sweet and the kids love him. He's even been working on teaching Mikey his letters and numbers…." Arlene beamed. "I never saw a vamp so good with kids….well, Jess is good with them too and I know your man is good too…as tough as he plays at being. We all know better." Arlene winked and the two shared some more recollections of the past and present. And finally, dusk settled and the first partiers started trickling in. all the usual suspects were there including a recently sober Jane Bodehouse, who had managed to not only stay clean ever since the time she, Nicole and Arlene had been trapped by H-Vamps but she had picked up good work as a secretary to a local newspaper editor. Those left living after everything the town had been through were a miracle, each and every one, Sookie thought, briefly lamenting those what had died, even though they had made bad choices. Kenya, Rosie….as hateful as they had proven to be, their loss was still a loss and compared to people she had faced in the past, those like Kenya, Bud Dearborn, they had been nothing compared to others she had faced and helped to destroy. Hate was a universal thing, she supposed, those of supernatural blood could be as hateful, vengeful and as murderous as the human variety. The losses of those he loved and cared about would always sting. She missed Sam who had moved away with his family some time ago. She as glad he was thriving and most importantly, alive. She was shaken from her reverie as she greeted the people sliding through the doors. Friends and family were the most important thing to her and though he was across the ocean, Sookie took comfort her lone remaining child Gunnar was safe and sound with Elsa in Sweden. She had tried to get him to come to the party, flashing to him with her magic but things needed to be tended to and unfortunately they were not able to attend, though they send their regards to those back in Bon Temps. It was nice that those not living in the area any longer kept in touch and she was just thankful that at the moment, all her friends and loved ones were happy. Healthy. Safe. It had been a few months now since anything of note had happened and it was nice to have a break, though the waitress had to admit to herself she had taken to enjoying a good fight now and again. There was something invigorating about it. Granted, she would much prefer a quiet evening at home or slinging suds and burgers but she had come to appreciate the highs and lows in life after all she had her friends had gone through.

"This place looks amazing." Jason said as he arrived, his daughter Harper in tow. She gave her aunt a hug before joining Arlene's three kids who were over at a area designated for party games, activities for any kids that happened to show up. Though at the age when things like these were a little young for them, Coby and Lisa were only too eager to help Harper and Mikey with some play dough sculpting. There were coloring books and kindness rock painting station, something that Arlene had come up with. She had started one of these in front of the bar, wanting to help with the good vibes. And to her surprise, customers were, in fact, leaving new rocks in their place while taking some of the painted rocks with positive images and messages painted in it as well. Seeing the kids getting along swimmingly, Jason hugged his sister. "The wife will be along after work, she really wanted to be here…this place looks…..wow." he reiterated, nodding up to the lights twinkling above them and he was able to recognize the odd iridescence emitting from the small bulbs. "Your doing?" he said with a smirk. "Sometimes I with I had the faerie light magic but…" he shrugged. "Considering the crap you've been through because of it….." he trailed off. "You'd always be the better faerie anyway, so its all good the gene skipped me."

They shared a brother sister moment as she leaned her head on her brothers shoulder and sighed. "Life is really good for us, isn't it? And our friends?" Jason followed her gaze to the door where a flood of guests were entering. "Word spread to the townspeople, hope you don't mind, Arlene wanted to go big and it seems like the whole town is here, not just friends and family."

Sookie wasn't upset….in the grand scheme of things, what were a few extra people? And besides so long as they behaved, they were welcome. "Word gets around in a small town." she quipped. And after a couple hours, the party got moving, drinks were flowing at the bar where Lafayette was tending, taking turns with Jess so as not to miss out on the festivities. Sookie saw Keith and James, Holly and Jess, Arlene and Keith, Hoyt and from the not exactly close by city of Shreveport, Pam and Willa had entered the bar, both dressed in their usual fashions-Pam in a dark pink mini and a ruffled white silk blouse, her hair pulled into a tight, neat chignon while Willa, ever the tomboy, was in a lilac and pink plaid t shirt and formfitting black jeans, giving her a slightly feminine appearance. As different as their fashion styles were, Sookie couldn't. help but note that Willa's hair was similar to Pam's and both were wearing high end flats on their feet. Clearly, Pam was rubbing off on her somewhat.

"Nice barn." Pam drawled as she reached Sookie and offered a rare hug, reserved only for her and her closest family, most of which were here with her. Pam looked up and down and all over the room, her face breaking into a slight smirk as she took note of the jeans that little Harper was wearing. She had only recently taken to treating Jason's daughter, feeling that she was too much of a tomboy. Which was probably why she was trying to help Willa in the fashion department. "Only the best for family." she winked as she caught Jason's eye and he waved back at his fanged relative. With Sookies daughter grown and sadly killed in action, Pam had taken to the human girl as her new goddaughter and thought she never said it, the loss of Aurora had hurt her deeply and she truly did care about Jason's daughter as if she was her own. How times and things had changed over the past years. Back to the present, Sookie was just happy to have her loved ones here. Well, almost everyone. "Don't get your little faerie wings in a twist, he is going to be here shortly." Pam said as she went to check out the blood that was on offer for the vamps. From across the room, Sookie grinned as she watched Pam's face as she read the labels. "Slumming it for tonight it seems.." Pam sighed as she helped herself to a bottle of New Blood, making a amused face at Sookie, who laughed.

 **Chapter 7**

The music was ramping up and the youngsters and adults alike were having fin, with children outside the main group invited having come along to this shindig with those not expected at the party. Sookie would soon find out that instead of making the party invite on face book a private, invitation only thing, she had made it public, hence the extra people. And it wound up making things all the more fun, the townspeople getting to know each other better, new work connections and friendships forged. Only about a dozen kids total were in attendance and all were now in a small field outside the party barn and there were a couple adults supervising-Keith and Arlene had taken to holding some simple party games for the kids…..offering prized far better than any carnival. Stuffed animals, books and gift cards to the mall were up for grabs, proving just how good the business was doing. And not a single kid here was going to leave empty handed…Arlene had planned a little too well and luckily even with the glitch in the invites, she had more than enough to go around for the kids.

Meanwhile, after several ours mingling with her friends, among new friends and acquaintances and spending time with her loves ones, Sookie was starting to worry and took her glass of wine outside of the hustle and bustle of the vast party barn, walking a short path to a little bridge that led over a stream to a island where a white gazebo saw under a trio of weeping willows. What could be keeping him? She had expected him to arrive not long after his two progenies had and yet, there was no sight, smell….nothing. Though she knew she could always flash right to where he was thanks to their bond, she preferred to be patient. And that patience paid off as she heard a voice call her name softly and as she got up, she saw a familiar figure silhouetted by the moonlight. They met on the little bridge linking the small island to the rest of the property. His hand went right to her hips and she leaned her head against his chest, making a annoyed sound. "Why do you make me worry, I was this close to coming to find you…."

"I….made a couple mistakes on the figures from the bar tonight and I needed to…..fix my mistake." the Viking said, clearly not liking to admit a mistake he had made, even to her. "Don't; tell Pam, she would never let me heard the end of it….it was a busy evening.." Eric's smirk faded as he frowned. "And something tells me its about to become busier." he dropped fang and pushed her behind him as shadowy figures emerged from atop the barn and around it, emerging from the thick trees and brush that were so meticulously cared for by the crew Arlene hired to make this place look the way it did. Several of the figures started closing in thought it was clear they were waiting for someone. Waiting for the go ahead or some sort of signal and as sure as rain, the hood was lifted, revealing a tanned face with one or two odd features. He certainly have given her some bad vibrations with his energies and she could tell instinctively something was terribly awry. His eyes were a eerie yellow, inhuman and as he spoke, chills went down her spine.

"I sold my soul to the devil and have paid the price….my body is not any longer my own completely….should I win this night hell on earth shall be unleashed and he will take me fully, though he promised to give me the chance to end you all before I meet my own end. That is a dying wish I would surely love to see, to bathe in your blood before I go home down below." he introduced himself as Demetri before continuing. "He's given me his power that is manifesting within me…..more than, perhaps, I would have liked…" he pulled his hood back further the reveal two nubs on his forehead. And he removed his shoes, revealing feet that were surely not human but slightly hooved. "If I lose, he loses a chance to walk the earth forever so I dare not disappoint….care to meet my friends? " and with a gesture, the others removed their hoods and as their identities were revealed, the couple's eyes went wide, disbelief, anger and shock all rolled into one emotion. And that moment, hell on earth had in fact come to pass.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

**PART FOUR**

 **Chapter 8**

The faces were as clear as day to the two staring at them, as if they were in daylight. Thanks to their super powered senses, the faces were just as they remembered them. Hateful, wicked, vile and cruel. And smug. "I long wanted to test the limits of my power to make something like this happen, to give comeuppance to those who took such luminous people out too soon. The group you see assembled….the worst of the worst…..I have not only brought them back thanks to a little….devilish help…but as you can see those who had been humans are altered somewhat.,…..I can have mere humans on my squad…I have long wanted to see darkness reign, I've grown tired of the same crap, the good goys always winning…..and having heard of your exploits, I grew quite tired of the fact you and your friend still exist. Time to wipe the slate clean, I say."

"This guy is insane, his thoughts are jumbled and not entirely his own…its like two psychos fused into one." Sookie frowned as she read the mind of the figure leading the army of foes of their past. "HE just wants a bloodbath. Long story short. He let his thirst for power warp him and being partly possessed by Satan himself…..he's lost it."

"I added a last minute addition to my group here, I had enough mojo to make it happen…." gesturing for a figure form the back to move to the front, the figure removed their hood and revealed a fanged version of….the Governor and she pulled her Viking by the arm as he made a beeline to try to go after the one she knew was responsible for the loss of his sister Nora. He was as furious as she had ever seen him and as strong as she was, he would always be stronger than she was. And desperate, she used a blast of her power so send him careening backwards, away from the throng that looked only too eager to get their hands of the two of them….and whoever else may come across their path. Considering the barn nearby was full of people…..which she began to panic. But thankfully, her brother and Hoyt had happened to come out for a drink away from the party and as they saw the unmasked figures, both looked as if they saw ghosts but using their police training, were quick to draw their pistols.

Demetri laughed as did the rest of his companions. "Really, a couple police officers, a vampire and a hybrid…." he spat the last word out as if it tasted awful. "You think you are a match for all of us?" the rest of the crows laughed as Edgington walked to the front of the group.

"What I wouldn't give to finally destroy you as I failed twice to do so." he paused and looked sideways to where Saran stood and the governor. "Seems that your family's suffered more loss over the years….how's that daughter of yours by the way?" Russell grinned as he looked at the faces of the governor and Sarah. "Seems these two helped take care of some of your kin, and now I have the chance to finish the job after all these time."

"Poor Nora…." Sarah taunted as the governor chuckled appreciatively.

"She was so pretty and wound up being nothing more than a stain on your clothes…we saw it all from our place in the afterlife and it was beautiful, seeing a vampire's life end."

Sookie's face was fury filled but nothing compared to her mate's and she knew they were trying to bait him, knew he had a temper that could surely get him killed. "Eric, don't let them get to you, we put these guys down once before and we can do it again."

"You weren't there…..you weren't there when he was in a cage and forced to watch helplessly as the doc injected her with a fatal injection….." the governor said, the memory clearly so pleasant still. And as he smirked, Willa emerged to join the confrontation.

"Daddy…." she frowned, aghast at seeing someone she had not left on a good note with.

"Technically you have had a new daddy for some time now." quipped a voice. Pam had also come onto the scene. "The others are getting everyone out of here before we have a massacre on our hands."

"Oh, we don't care about any of those people. We came for you and your own." the Governor said, looking back to his daughter with disappointment. "T may not be thrilled with how I was brought back, I am glad for a second shot at taking that monster out that did this to you."

"You mean gave her a better life…..with people who wouldn't lock her up and care about her? You helped murder vampires including my sister…Willa is better with me than she ever was, I would assume, with you."

Willa frowned as she looked from her father to her maker. "He wasn't always this way….the seeds of hate are pretty strong and it was after my mother passed…I never told you this but she was drained by a vamp. So after that, hate bloomed and he rose to power and you know the rest of the story….I had always hoped you would mend your ways and be the father I needed….but you let that hate destroy you and I have to admit, when I heard you were found dead, I was relieved. Relieved you wouldn't be able to harm anyone else. That you wouldn't be able to harm those who have been here for me…eventually." Willa made a side eye to her maker, never missing a chance to remind the Viking how he had abandoned her not long after turning her. Thought she understood his reasoning, that he had had enough heartbreak, she had forgiven him and they had a better father daughter relationship now than she had had with the governor in years. And she said as much right now.

"As much as this family reunion is heartwarming…." Demetri said as he rolled his eyes "we came here for a fight and there is no chance of you trying to use the past to get through to any of my friends here. They may have some feelings for you, depending on who you are, but they are all obedient to me and me alone. And I order them to….ATTACK!"

Throwing a bit of her magic onto the main building of Bellefleurs, where she knew the kids and most of the party goers had been evacuated to, Sookie hoped that these creeps wouldn't be able to pass through the invisible barrier she had put up. As it was, she had seen some cars pulling out of the parking lot, leaving those that were more used to these kind of things happening. Still, there were many people inside the bar, and her brother dashed out of the building at seeing the shield of magic that she had cast. Thinking on her feet, she knew she had to make a better move than this and though she knew her brother wouldn't be happy about this, she used her power to send those still in the bar, and all those without magical talents straight back to the safety of their homes, casting a bit of faerie glamour on them to make them forget that happened this night. She even sent their vehicles to their homes as well. None, save for her brother and those who were fighting in this battle were going to remember the events occurring this night. Knowing how her brother felt about his mind being tampered with, she didn't want to do it to him herself and besides, they had already gone through so much together and for his own good, as good and as brave as he was, she couldn't bear losing him in a war that was unrivaled by any they had ever fought before.

With the innocents safely transported home, she needed to turn her attention back to the fight at hand and though outgunned, she knew how her power could pack a punch and as she saw Rene and the Newlins charge towards her, she ducked first, letting them leap right through where she had just been, her body having vanished, reappearing to where they now stood, looking annoyed, confused. And blasting them from behind, the sent the three flying backwards into a thick, unforgiving elm tree. Meanwhile, she saw her friends trying ho hold their own against the horde of resurrected foes. To her chagrin, she saw the claws of the maenad come out, striking against Pam, who nimbly dodged and managed to get a good kick into Maryann's gut. Meanwhile, a fierce fight was taking place between the Viking and Edgington, a fight that while fierce, the fact remained that Edgington was still the older and stronger vamp and Sookie feared he was playing with Eric before he went in for a grand kill and she knew that it could happen at any time. With a flourish of her hand, she sent a jet of her power upward and outward, spinning until it struck her target, sending the bloodthirsty villain careening head over heels into the next wave of villains wanting a piece of the action. She caught glimpses of splashes of blood that could only mean one thing-vamps being killed and though she knew they had been devilish and evil, their powers paled in comparison to the other rogues that they were facing and so it was not terribly shocking to see the Newlins and Rene biting the proverbial dust once more. Still, it was three less to worry about but there remained Russell, Maryanne, Marnie and the governor remaining, by some stroke of either luck, or the fact Demetri wanted him to torment his daughter. For fun, as even in this new incarnation, even under the power of Demetri, the governor was still the same as he had been before he had met his death. Things were so different now, new rules and yet the same crap, same creeps who had come to various levels of success in defeating those they were ordered and also wanted fiercely to destroy.

"How I have missed this." Edgington said as he swiftly got on his feet again and looked at Sookie with lust in his eyes. "How fun it will be to keep you at bay while I finally put him down….or shall I wound him instead, enough to keep from helping you as I drain you dry?" he laughed. "So many delightful options, so little time." he was stopped by a headbutt to the midsection ad a very much riled up Viking made to make his move, hoping the distraction that was Sookie would be enough. It wasn't and she raced over and wedged herself in between them before any blood could be shed. Unfortunately, blood was, in fact shed and she felt the pinching pain of fangs in her neck as Edgington clamped down. And she felt her Viking being flung away by a amused and hungry looking Maryanne, She could feel his pain and anger at the situation coursing through him and it was taking all she had in her being to keep the fight up. But this was unlike any battle she had aver been in. this was hell on earth with the devil himself trying to breach the world through Demetri. Should he win out, they were all doomed. Hell, they were likely doomed already but didn't know it yet.

"My, my, this is what I missed out on meeting when I ruled Bon Temps before…..seeing him makes it worth having a second go around. Too bad I've got to end you too." and her sharp clawed hands morphed from their human like ones and she struck out and landed a good strike through the chest of the anger fueled Viking and as she tried to get to him, Sookie found herself grabbed from behind and turning around she intended to blast the crap out of whoever, whatever had dared touch her. Instead, she was struck forcefully hard in the side of the head, causing her to see stars for a few moments, she could and would recover quick thanks to the magic within her veins but the time she was dazed was enough for another attack to be made on her, forcing her to her stomach to the ground, where she arms arms binding her wrists hard and with the sudden draining of her power, knew it had to be rose gold, the one material that could stifle her hybrid power. It was silver for vamps and iron for pure faeries and during the strange trip that was her life, she had come to learn it was rose gold her body couldn't defend against and somehow, Demetri was prepared for her.

She met the gaze of her friends who were still fighting off the other resurrected villains and from what she could see, only a handful of them were left. She had looked up in time to see Willa, in a struggle with her once human father, make a makeshift stake from a tree branch. "I wish I could say I was sorry for this….but my life has been better since I lost you…losing you again…." she choked up, clearly hurting for what she was bout to do and yet it was her life or his and she knew there was only one choice she really hand and with one powerful thrust of the makeshift stake, she send her father to his second death and as he exploded in front of her face, she barely had time to shed tears as she raced to try to help her family. As it was, Sookie felt her power draining and she had a idea. She could help her outgunned family but knew they would likely track her back down anyway. But at least, it could give them time to regroup. Sending a blast of light from her hand, she vanished her family from the scene, leaving herself bound and weakened, at the mercy of Demetri and the remaining villains. The other, lesser villains, such as the Newlins, Rene and the governor, they had been included for distraction. As nuisances. The ones that were really meant to do some serous damage, they were all standing still. Tears filled her eyes as she met the gaze of her wounded kin, all on the ground and trying to heal, trying to get to her aid. She knew through their bond that her Viking knew what she was about to do and though he shouted at her, in a anguished tone not to, she nonetheless used her power before it was snuffed too much and sent them back to her home where they could recharge and heal before they were slaughtered in their weakened states.

Then everything went black, the last thing she had heard was the screams of protest from her loves ones as she sacrificed herself to keep them safe. It was a desperate act, she knew. Because she knew they would likely come after her. But if she could buy them some time, allow them to get a second wind, perhaps by then, when she came to, she could and would have a strategy to destroy Demetri and send the devil back where he belonged.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5

**PART FIVE**

 **Chapter 9**

No one wanted to remain at the farmhouse and they returned almost immediately back to the scene of the skirmish. Not a soul was in sight and try as he might, the Viking was unable to get a location on the waitress. The possessed Demetri was increasingly losing himself to the devil and his powers were increasing as well. Angrily storming around the area he had last seen her, the others stayed back but tried to reassure him that she would be found.

"With all those she is with, do your really think she stands a chance, that so long as she is bound by those chains, she is going to escape? We all know the danger that material is to her, like silver is to us….." as he paces, Jason chimed in as he had been quick to return right back to the scene even after being zapped back home by his sister.

"She sent us away to save us, I think to give us a chance to try to help her….we were outgunned and now, well, we have the chance to find her and get ourselves prepped for the next go round." Willa said as she felt her body healing from the beating that they had all taken. "we've got to find her before its too late."

"Thanks for that Miss Obvious. It ain't gonna help if we don't know where to look for her." Pam snapped. "So this guy, this Demetri, he is possessed by the devil and if we don't stop him-them, whatever….the devil will take over fully and will walk the earth, possible dooming everything and everyone we care about. Another day at the office."

"How'd ya figure that out?" Jason asked, looking confused. "Did I miss something in the melee?"

"wouldn't be the first time you came up short in the knowledge department….your sister saw into his mind….." Pam picked something off the ground, a scrap of paper. She read it and sighed. "It may be good news and bad news…..it would seem she may not want to lead us into danger but the devil or Demetri or whatever he is wants to let us know just exactly where they are. Gave the address and everything." she paused, waiting to make sure everyone was listening. "The old Docks at the edge of New Orleans."

She has always been pretty resourceful." Willa said, sounding impressed but her face fell. "How can we come close to putting up a good fight against this guy, le let the devil in so much, he is literally about to become him, we all saw it before our eyes."

"The guy was clearly unbalanced before he made this deal with the devil…a literal one….and I thought I had seen everything in my lifetime." Eric said flatly, running a hand through his disheveled hair. "Dawn isn't terribly far away and there is no way even I can take on this on my own."

"That was pretty obvious." Pam said with a smug smirk, trying to diffuse the tension. But instead he shot her a look and she knew that the situation was dire at best. "So we have Maryann, Russell, Marnie and Demetri left out of that horde brought back…the others were peons in comparison but did enough distraction that it led to us losing Sookie…..who knows what is running through that Demetris head…save for Sookie. Since she became a hybrid, her faerie magic has…..increased a thousand fold…its almost scary what she can do…..I think the list of things she can't do is pretty short and unfortunately, no amount of her power can help her from the trappings of that rose gold." Pam knew better than to try to take the lead on this one and nodded to her and Willa's maker. "You tell us what to do and we will follow…..as always." she meant no bitterness with the last words but instead was trying to reassure him of her unwavering loyalty. There was a high probability that they wouldn't survive the night and if that were to be the case, not only would their loved one be lost to a fate worse than death. Not to mention humanity which, though lower in value to them than Sookie of course was, humans were vital to vampires in so many ways. And if everything crapped the bed with Demetri/the devil winning, there wouldn't be much of a world left, if anything.

"We need more firepower on our side and I don't want to drag anyone else into this…as strong as Holly is, I doubt even her power can deal with that which we are dealing with….." the Viking said as he looked at his family with him and then looked pointedly at Jason. "I think you would be better served going home to your family, I don't think Sookie would take too kindly to you leaving your kid without father. This is going to be ugly. And if I have doubts that I won't survive this…"

Jason appreciated his brother in law looking out for him but knew he was no wimp either and said as much to him. "I would do anything for her, like the rest of you would and have. Now. Can we get on to the issue at hand and see what we can find about fighting this…maybe google it, look for a book that could help us find a way to set things right. Stop the devil."

"Yeah I am sure there is a section a the local library all over that topic." Pam snapped, rolling her eyes.

"Look, we aren't getting anything done standing around here…"Jason pulled his smart phone out and nimbly went through several web searches. "Mythology of the devil has generally be that if one kills the host, it banished him back whence he came. So we kill Demetri's body, it kind of closes the door, his opening to breach fully into this world." he sighed. "Nothing I see here is anything that seems the gospel truth but…..we just don't have time to lose."

"so we need to take a big chance and assume that if we can kill Demetri we send him and the devil packing…and if that gamble doesn't pay off, we all end up wasted." Pam replied as she looked around at her loved ones. "we've taken chances before and they've somehow paid off…..let's hope we get lucky again. Something tells me though we need to get faerie girl free to use her help too though. I still don't know if working on gut instinct is the best plan…."

"Well its not like its every day that the devil threatens to be let loose on the people of this world." Jason replied.

 **Chapter 10**

They followed the address to the very place that was listed. The beach front area was the very place they had been once before, while running from the thankfully long gone Billith. Though that story had eventually come to a good resolution, with Bill restored to normal and eventually finding peas in the afterlife with his family, there was not likely to be a happy ending to this scenario. They would need luck on their side and it seemed that they were overdue for their luck to run out. The building in question, where the address said to go was flanked by fishing boats and the air smelled salty, the air humid and sticky as was normal for this area and this time of year.

"There is something in there, the lights are on. I sense her presence, whatever was blocking me from doing so is gone. On purpose no doubt because I can barely feel her energy. I don't think we are going to walk into anything peasant." the Viking led the others to a nearby shed and they all armed themselves with knives they found and arrows from a harpoon gun. It was not much but they felt more secure having at least something. And if they managed to eliminate the remaining rogues gallery of villains, it would allow them to focus squarely on Demetri. Kicking in the front doors and sending said doors inward with a crash, the Viking and the others with him stood facing the unsurprised villains flanking Demetri, looking slightly more devilish. Time was fast running out for them to destroy him before he was lost completely to the devil within his body.

"About time you showed up, we wanted to do this a little more private, somewhere more fun…..we enjoyed the tools we found here anyway….." Demetri said as he nodded to the wall where more fisherman's tools hung on the wall, all covered with traces of blood and judging by the scent, there was only one who was bleeding out. And there in the center of the room, thrown onto a table as if nothing more than a meal, the waitress was feebly stirring while a very sated looking Russell looked at the newcomers with a smug expression. Marnie was holding something on a chain, a stone of sorts. And as for Maryann, she looked as if she had won the lottery. None of their expressions could have bode well for them.

"We have been busy playing with her…." Demetri said, gesturing to the villains surrounding the gently stirring waitress. "Russell here got a good meal before Marnie stripped her of all what makes her so special."

"I wanted to enjoy a feast before her delicious blood went back to basic." Russell said with a sneer. "Nothing but common, boring blood in those veins now."

"I took her power, channeling it into this pendant. Everything she was and has been ins safely in here." Marnie smirked, holding up the pendant made of what looked like a quartz crystal, glowing with a energy that was Sookie's powers. And now it was Maryann's turn to explain what she had wrought upon their prisoner.

"Without her magic to protect her, I could take her as I tried to before. Get up and greet your friends." Maryanne snapped at the girl who had sat up from her position on a old table and as the blonde put her face up to look at the others, the devilish grin on her face was frightening, rivaled only by the blackness that had taken over her once warm and kind eyes.

"Hi guys!" sookie said in a cheerful, oblivious voice. "Come on, there is more than enough to go around, we can make this a really fun night, if you know what I mean….." she sauntered right up to the group that had come to rescue her. And as she threw her arms around the neck of the Viking and started groping her in a way she never would do in front of so many people and it took even him by surprise. He had only heard about the maenad troubles when it had happened originally and hadn't seen in person what her power could do to people. And now, here was the power in full force, possessing his wife.

"undo this….what you've done to her. Now." the Viking said, getting right into the face of Maryann, ignoring the other villains there with her, wanting so badly to tear her throat out. But he knew from what Sookie had once told him that the blood of this being would only harm him. The other with him stood at his side, fangs bared, Jason with his weapon drawn. He knew he was at risk to be put under the spell of the maenad but he didn't care. He was not going to endure this again and he knew too well what it was like being put under her spell. Caution, clearly was needed with her especially, though neither Marnie nor Russell were to be taken lightly. To say nothing of Demetri…or the devil…whoever he was at this point.

Pam, Jess and Willa stood at the ready, all having gotten more than a little tired of seeing these returned villains back and thought she wasn't as familiar with them as Pam and Jess was, Willa was only too eager to do what she could to try to help. She had been told storied by Sookie and others about those they had faced before she had come into the picture and seeing them here before her, knowing the pain and devastation they had caused, it just made her all the more fired up to put them down. She was held back by Pam, who swore under her breath.

"We can not afford doing anything stupid if we are going to get through this…..alive." Pam hissed as she kept her focus on the four adversaries they were up against. Outmatched as they were, she was not one to give up. None of them were and as dire as things were getting hairier by the minute. "You idiots are all going down." Pam spat at the villains while her maker was gently but firmly trying to keep the faerie from getting friskier. As it was, she was trying to removed her clothes, thanks to the influence of the maenad, all her inhibitions were out the door.

"We could use a miracle right about now…." Jason muttered, lamenting the fact that the faerie gene, according to the now long gone Niall, had skipped him. But in that instant, he felt something, saw something the others couldn't. heard something the others couldn't. it was Niall, coming from beyond the grave and there came a tingling sensation over him. Something was alive and he could all of a sudden hear not only the thoughts of his friends, but he heard into the mind of Demetri and learned the secret to ending all of this.

 _"Jason, this is temporary, your hearing their thoughts….only your sister is capable of hearing the thoughts of the supernaturals but she needs your help, though I am long gone and most of my energy was destroyed to help your sister thrive, not all was lost, unbeknownst to her and the rest of you all….and so with my very final act, I bless you with the gene, awakened in you, a power that, because you are only part faerie, is finite. But this power can save you all from a terrible fate. With your power, help restore her and by destroying Demetri only then can you send the devil back where he belongs and you will destroy those he brought back….best of luck…I am proud of you….."_ It was the miracle that they needed, a miracle Jason hadn't expected and he felt the light coursing through him, heard the gleeful and boasting thoughts of the enemy. And he knew Niall had spoken the truth. Destroying Demerti needed to be done soon before the devil took over completely. After that…..there was no hope for any of them.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 6

**PART SIX**

 **Chapter 11**

Jason wanted badly to reveal how his prayer for a miracle had actually worked. But he needed to keep this ace up his sleeve and it pained him to see his sister in her rather trampy state, acting ditzy, cheap and almost in a drunken state. Taking in the concerned and pained look in the Vikings face, Jason had a feeling he would need to reveal his secret sooner rather than later and judging by how red the skin of Demetri was starting to turn, the increased bulk and muscle he had attained since they had been back at the bar, there was not a lot of time before their window to act was over and their fates were sealed. As well as the fate of the world.

"Seems all the good stuff has been drained from that wife of yours…" Maryann quipped as she brought fourth her poison filled claws. "Anyone else up for a round? I am getting incredibly bored standing around and looking pretty."

No one said anything but glared at her as the others with her looked amused. "Enough of this. Lets finish this….I can give you all the chance to say goodbye to each other and I would even spare this one's life. If you just surrender here and now." Demetri said. "I concur with Maryann, I am getting quite bored as well."

"I was promised revenge and I am going to get it." Russell said, surprising Demetri and with his powers, Jason realized that the control Demetri had over his minions was weakening. Just how that was possible, he didn't know. Perhaps it was because he had gotten too greedy. Or perhaps his body, his spell was wearing out. Jason was thinking the latter and with his control over these three fading, these three could do what they desired without being stopped by a mere command. And sure enough, the ancient vamp lunged towards his desired target and as Eric pushed Sookie aside where she was caught by Jess and Pam, he got into a scuffle once more with the ancient vamp, as Maryann and Marnie joined the fray, Willa taking her machete she had picked up. But the weapons they had picked up and had to make do with were soon snatched away, vanished by a wave of Marnie's hand, the witch smirking in triumph even as Pam had pinned her to the ground.. Chaos was flaring up once more and seeing his friends, his family being manhandled by the villains, seeing Demetri getting stronger by the moment, he turned to see his sister skipping off without a care in the world. Seeing some rope, Jason knew he had to get her restrained to keep her from getting into trouble but as he set to work tying her up, he felt himself being grabbed from behind.

"I will take care of her, you run along home so I don't have to worry about her only brother being offed by these guys." Eric said, taking the rope and going to reluctantly subdue the delirious Sookie. Who had no powers and could be nothing more than a distraction now.

"We need her powers to get this taken care of and I can help get that necklace from the witch and give her her powers back." Jason snapped angrily, stealing a glance to out side, where the moon hung heavily over the water nearby. But he also saw the beginnings of the dawn coming. "You may be able to take some sunlight but the others cant and I was going to keep this a secret, it just happened and I don't believe it happened but-" he was stopped by a shove and a fanged, snarling look from the Viking.

"No time to ramble on, just let me -" Eric stopped speaking as Jason revealed the light in his hands.

"How I can control it, I don't know, but it's a story we don't have time for. But I clearly have more I can bring to the party now….."Jason looked past his brother in awe, taking the rope back with a swift motion and tied his sister up, who was giggling, and clearly very much turned on by being tied up, grinning at the blonde vampire looking at her with concern and shock at seeing her being at the mercy of the maenads influence. "I think the sooner we can set her right, the better….."

Jason nodded as she carried his now tied up sister from the building, hearing the sound of the fighting flaring up again. Finding a boat parked at the pier, her covered her up with some heavy blankets he found nearby, making sure she was comfy as she could be. He remembered when Tata had been under the influence of Maryann, how Sookie had managed to use her power to break the spell and wondered if he could do it himself. The least he could do was try, after everything she had done for him. It was time to give back to his sister.

 **Chapter 12**

The melee inside was more like the enemy was trying to play cat an mouse, playing with their prey before Demetri allowed them to go in for the kill. Not that any of those fighting the dark forces were finding this remotely fun, or a game. Though fighting with the best of their abilities, Jess, Pam and Willa were starting to grow weak, tired from the battle, trying in vain to at least put up a decent fight against those who wielded abilities they could only dream about. It had become clear there was a mind link between Demetri and his restored villains as Marnie and Demetri shared a curt not before she stepped in between the fight between Eric and Russell. Smirking, she fingered the necklace around her neck, the one that contained everything that was magical about Sookie. And as she had once done before, she cast her necromancy magic, focusing not only on the Viking, but to the shock of Cemetri, Russell as well. The connection, the magic Demetri had with his followers was somehow going awry, his hold lessening and it was clear that he had asked for too much, that things were backfiring on him more than he ever would have thought. The part of him that was still himself, that human part, was regretting his choice to sell himself to the devil, he was regretting that he had so willingly given himself physically and mentally to try to let the devil in, for as he stood here, the devils mind was shaping his own what was in store for the world and deep down, Demetri hadn't wanted the world wrecked, just for the population to be culled, namely those with the supernatural abilities. Those he feared and despised. And yet, here he was, having become one himself. He knew one way to stop this and though the devil tried to keep him silent, Demetri shouted to the female vamps struggling to get back up, who were at the feet of Maryann.

"Faerie magic….get her her power back, faerie light can stop all of this." Demetri struggled to speak. "I can't hold him off much longer, I am almost gone….." he said, sounding very much in pain as it was clear to Pam and the others that the end was very close at hand. Action needed to be taken and the three remaining villains were circling the three female vamps, who had put up a valiant fight but were out powered by the three villains in terms of magic, ability and age. The women had lost a lot of blood and needed a good feed to get back on their feet and as a source of blood was not easy to come by at the moment, things were looking grim. Grimmer still was the fight between Russell and the Viking, neither wanting to quit but it was clear that there was not much left in the Viking and yet he remained standing, as Jason reentered the building. Meeting the gaze of Demetri, he knew he was the only home any of them had and it was instinct, summoning the light within him. Jason saw and could hear the internal struggle within Demetri, heard the regret that there was a little of. Granted, the man was still anti-supe and would have no regrets on killing any of those within this building even if he wasn't possessed by Satan. But the regret that he had gone too far, it was enough to hold Demetri back from delivering one final blow.

"Do it….I don't want the world to burn….went too far." Demetri said as he looked at Jason with pleading in his voice, the voice changing to a voice that was gravelly, sinister. His eyes turned to a glowing red as he smirked. "You think some pretty light can destroy this body…..its stronger than its ever been…"

"Cant be that strong….still flesh and bone….and his hold over his friends is breaking…."

"Because the control over them is transferring to me…..as soon it will be me and me alone and this body-" the voice stopped as one of Demetri's hands shook, the skin sloughing off, revealing a leathery red skinned hand with sharp silvery claws. It was happening, the devil was taking over fully. He was used to his sister being the one that saved the day but it seemed that this time, it was up to him. And as he gathered the knowledge he gleaned from watching his sister learn to wield her light from Niall, he took that and summoned his own light. He knew this was a one time thing, that like she was told before things had changed, his power was finite, unlike Sookie's had become with all that had happened. She couldn't run out of magic but he could. And would, after he launched his light at the villain. But if it meant saving his loved ones, the world from this darkness, then so be it. It was a price he was willing to pay

"Suck on this you devil." Jason said and with a grunt, he threw the light he had summoned and watched in amazement as it struck true in to the chest of Demetri, whose face briefly shone through the devils what had started to replace his own. There was a calm expression on the face of Demetri before his body was incinerated into dust had for a moment, the devil himself was there, no human body allowing him to breach the world and with a angry last growl, and a last act before descending back where he came from, the devil spat fire at the wall, setting the building ablaze. One by one, Jason saw the three villains conjured by the dark magic meet the same fate as Demetri, vanishing into dust. A relief, to be sure but now he had four barely stirring forms to get out of this place before they were trapped in the increasingly fiery inferno. But before he left, he made sure, from the ashes of the fallen Marnie, he took the necklace that contained his sisters powers.

 **Chapter 13**

He felt the loss of his temporary power as soon as it had left him but now, powered by adrenaline, he made quick work to drag and carry his friends, his family out to safety. As he dropped them one by one near the boat he had left his sister, he was relieved to see her awake, the spell on her broken. She took in the sight of her bloodied family members as Jason untied her, thanking god for her being with it again. The others were moving a little more, though all of them would need a drink. A good, long drink. Jason took the necklace from his pocket as his sister leapt from the boat, rushing to she side of her family, thankful they were alive. But the one in the roughest shape was the Viking and Jason put a hand on his sisters arm as she took in the damage. Broken leg, arm and she knew he had to have put up a fight. Still, she had never seen him look this bad, this vulnerable.

"He fought like I've never seen before." Jason said, in awe of the fallen at their feet. "Gave that Russell a run for his money, they all fought like crazy. They were put up against a force unlike anything we've ever seen. And I hope not to see again." he took the necklace and handed it to his sister. "Got this back for you….." and he took a shard of glass that was on the ground and sliced his wrist with it. "You've done more than enough for everyone and I got a chance to know what its like to be you." he recalled what he had experienced, the temporary faerie powers and as shocked as his sister looked, she looked at him with pride.

"A little taste of what its like, huh? What did you think?" she asked as she ignored her brother and went ahead and slit her wrist. Together, they would get their loved ones healed up. Dawn was in a couple hours, they needed to move them, but not before getting them in a more comfortable state of affairs. With a careful blast of her magic, she put the fire out and it would be assumed by the news in the morning that it was lightning, perhaps electrical failure. No one would know of the battle that had happened here this night save for a handful of people. She was more than ready to have her power back and she clutched the stone in her hand, thinking she had to break it. But as she clutched it, she felt the stone turn warm and saw and felt the light emerge from within it and felt herself turn back to normal. What was her normal, anyway. She knew her blood was super powered thanks to her being hybrid and now, she she felt her vamp powers and faerie power return to her, she wasted no time. "Jason, take care of the others…I'll take care of him." she nodded downward to where she was tending to her vampire. She put her left wrist to his mouth and used her right wrist to gently smooth his hair back, trying to provide some comfort. Knowing the terrible evening that they had all had, knowing that her brother had miraculously been able to save them all….it was more than enough fuel for her to burst into tears, which fell onto the bloodied, though healing face of her Viking, who finally opened his eyes and found himself looking into one of the worst things he could imagine seeing….her pained,, anguished face.

"Hey….I'm still here." he said, sounding tired but all things considered, she knew how lucky they were. Again. "Mind if I have a little more?" he nodded towards her wrist, which he had stopped drinking from when he had awoken. She nodded, wiping her hears away and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw his fangs drop, a sign he was getting strong again. Still, she knew it would take some time and as she looked over her shoulder, she saw her brother making his rounds with the other three vamps and though he looked tired himself, he was not quitting and she was glad that the three vampires had managed self control because otherwise, she would be drained dry by now. But he had given them enough to get them back on their feet. Pam, of course looked the most concerned out of them all as she took in the sight of her and Willa's maker, seeing him so vulnerable was not something she liked or was accustomed to. And of course, he asked them how they were doing before she had the chance to ask the same of him.

"Other than the fact my clothes are done for, just peachy." Pam sneered as she looked at her clothes with disgust, covered in dirt, blood and torn everywhere. But her face softened as she knew that they were all going to be just fine. She then looked to the others with a put upon expression. "We should head home, I think there is going to be things going on with these two we don't need to see…..we've had it rough enough tonight." and Pam and the other two women flew from the scene, leaving Sookie and Jason and the ailing Viking there.

There was a laugh from all those there and getting to her feet, Sookie hugged her loved ones, saving her brother for last, thanking him for what he had done. "Do you regret it, having those powers temporarily?"

He looked at her for a moment and shrugged. "I can't miss what I didn't get to use too much…I would give it up all over again if it meant saving those I love. Besides, I feel like a guy faerie, it isn't all that macho. Not that they cant fight but ya know…its hard to explain."

"Then don't try, it may fry those few brain cells that you have." retorted Eric, who was sitting up now, getting to his feet with a fanged smirk, looking at his brother in law. "kidding aside….." he paused, trying to come up with the words. "You saved the day…..everything and I am…grateful for it."

"We both are." Sookie chimed in as she helped steady her vampire, no easy feat but with her powers back, it was easy peasy to keep that muscle-bound Viking on his feet. "Let me send you home…..first class." and using her magic, she sent Jason straight to his front door. She herself was recovering from losing her power, regaining it and being controlled temporarily by Maryann and as such, even with her power, she was exhausted and though she knew he had the capacity for emotion, that he did in fact, feel and care, it nonetheless surprised her as he stopped over to rest a head on her shoulder and by the warmth she felt on her shoulder, she knew it was tears. Tears that he so rarely shed but after this latest drama, she got it and she loved that he wasn't afraid to reveal this side of himself to her at least. To the rest of the family, it was hit and miss. But with her, he had come to never be ashamed of letting the other side of him show "Its fine, you know…we all made it through.. Again." she went to her knees, he following suit and they sat there looking at each other, exhausted and emotional. Her smile faded as she wiped the tears from his face, her heart breaking for him. "You did what you could….the important thing is we are still here. Alive. Together. And seeing the miracle that Jason experiences, that miracle that saved us all…these miracles we need to hold onto and appreciate….and I do….and I hope you do to. Though I know how stubborn you can be in believing in anything other than yourself….some things about yourself haven't changed much." she said with a slight smirk, stifling a yawn, watching as his wounds healed up. Even after all this time, he amazed him what he was and what he could do. Not that she wasn't experienced herself with such abilities but he…he was such a enigma still to her and she couldn't imaging him out of her life, couldn't picture a life without him in it. "Another battle in the books…." she sighed again as she looked at him, noting how much better he appeared. Save for the torn clothes and blood all over. "I just want to go home and shower for about a week. Thank god no one except for us that were here tonight are going to remember any of this. Sometimes magic can really be helpful….." she frowned and closed her eyes. There came a slight glow from her as she used her magic, sending it to those who had been at the ill fated party.

"What was that? He asked as he looked at her, ever always struck by what her magic could do.

"I edited everyone's minds, sent the magic to all those that were at the party. They will remember having a good time and we did, for a time. And everyone will think they partied a little too hard and will wake up feeling hungover. But it will all be in their heads. No one will be the wiser. I think its enough that this town has suffered enough and if I can keep them from suffering more, to know more bad things happened….."

"You shouldn't keep everything from them." he warned. "Taking adversity, trials and turning them into weapons can be a powerful thing….as we have both learned."

"I won't do it all the time….but this….seeing all these creeps back among the living….I wanted to spare our friends the trauma. The town is finally really thriving and we've become a hot spot….and yet we have kept our little hometown charm." she said. Lets go home, I feel disgusting and could use a good scrubbing." she said as she looked down at her bedraggled clothes, her dirty skin. Seeing the hopeful look on his face she winked. "Do you volunteer to help with that, it's a tough job."

"But one I am more than willing to take on….I must say, when I was growing up, bathing was….rather rudimentary and if you promise not to tell anyone, I have to say I think the loofah was one of the more ingenious and pleasurable things invented."

Using her rare talent to read into his mind, her face turned read as she saw images flash in his mind, not only of taking one of those things to her but in the shower on his own. "Wow….you really do enjoy that thing….you're very,...thorough….." she grinned as she watched him realize she had sneaked a peak into his brain. It Didn't happen often but he looked slightly embarrassed, the girl reassuring him that his little surprising secret wouldn't go any further and she took him by the hand. "Let's go home, because as it so happens I just got a new one of those things at Target and could use a nice test run." he stared at her, still in embarrassed chock that she had seen into his mind, seen something so…..undercoated. Collecting himself, he ran a hand through his hair, putting on a cool exterior. "If you insist." and she grinned before using her magic to vanish them from the scene and straight into the safety of the little yellow farmhouse.

 **THE END**


End file.
